Need names?
by Grasspaw
Summary: Just a bunch of warrior names I made up. I put them all in different clans, Colorclan, Preyclan, Preditorclan, Fireclan, Waterclan, Coldclan, Sharpclan, Birdclan, Treeclan, Herbclan, Fastclan, and Sizeclan. They all have one former kittypet in them.


**Okay, everyone, I worked really hard on this, it took me three whole days, so please don't be mean. These are just a bunch of names, sort of in catigories, so enjoy.**

Colorclan

Leader: Redstar- Red brown tom

Deputy: Goldenheart- Golden brown tom

Medicine cat: Hazelsky- Light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Silverfur- Silver she-cat

Amberpelt- Golden brown she-cat

Rose-eyes- White she-cat with pink eyes, albino Apprentice: Greenpaw- Dark brown tom with bright green eyes

Graymoon- Gray tom

Bluepool- Blue gray she-cat

Brownfoot- Brown she-cat Apprentice: Yellowpaw- Gray she-cat

Sir Arnold McWrecking Ball pants the fifth- Brown tom, former kittypet

Queens:

Russetfur- Brown she-cat, mother of Greenmoth's kit, Sorrelkit

Elders:

Whitefur- White tom

Blackclaw- Black tom

Preyclan

Leader: Mousestar- Brown she-cat

Deputy: Voleclaw- Light gray tom

Medicine cat: Squirrelfur- Red brown she-cat

Warriors:

Rabbitpelt- Dark brown tom

Lizardeyes- Dark brown tom Apprentice: Richard- Brown tom, former kittypet

Fishleap- Blue gray she-cat

Molefur- Brown she-cat Apprentice: Harepaw

Queens:

Weaselfur- Brown she-cat, expecting Molefur's kits

Elders: Frogfoot- Dark gray she-cat

Birdclan

Leader: Sparrowstar- Dusty brown she-cat

Deputy- Thrushpelt- Light brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Eaglefeather- Black tom

Apprentice: Crowfur- Dark gray tom

Warriors:

Lady Fluffington the Third- Brown she-cat, former kittypet

Hawkclaw- Golden brown tom

Owlfoot- Gray tom

Raventail- Black she-cat Apprentice: Jaypaw- Light gray she-cat

Queens:

Dovewing- White she-cat, mother of Hawkclaw's kits, Swallowkit and Falconkit

Elders:

Swallowtalon- Gray tom with one black paw

Treeclan

Leader: Ashstar- Light gray tom

Deputy: Willowtree- Gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Birchclaw- Brown tom

Warriors:

Oakfur- Golden brown tom Apprentice: Rowanpaw- Dark brown tom

Pinefoot- Black she-cat

Mapleleaf- Brown she-cat

Beechpelt- Light brown tom with gray feet

Queens:

Cedartail- Golden she-cat, mother of Oakfur's kits, Pecankit and Sprucekit

Elders:

Aspenpelt- Brown tom

Bobby- Brown tom, former kittypet

Herbclan

Leader: Basilstar- Black tom

Deputy: Boragefoot- White tom

Medicine cat: Hubert- Brown tom, former kittypet

Warriors:

Dockpelt- Dark brown tom

Parsleytail- Black tom with brown paws Apprentice: Yarrowpaw- Light gray she-cat

Chervilnose- Gray tom

Juniperface- Brown she-cat

Queens:

Poppyfur- Black she-cat, mother of Parsleytail's kit, Burdockkit

Elders:

Thymeseed- Orange she-cat

Tansyfoot- Golden she-cat

Sharpclan

Leader: Barkstar- Brown tom

Deputy: Thorntooth- Golden brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Razorleaf- Black and white tom

Warriors:

Nettleface- White she-cat Apprentice: Splinterpaw- Light and dark brown she-cat

Thistleclaw- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks

Poisonfur- Black tom

Queens:

Humphrey- Brown she-cat, mother of Poisonfur's kit, Sharpkit, former kittypet

Burrpelt- Brown she-cat, expecting Barkstar's kits

Elders:

Bramblefoot- Brown tom

Fireclan

Leader: Singestar- Tortoiseshell tom

Deputy: Flamefur- Red tom

Medicine cat: Heatnose- Black tom Apprentice: Burnpaw- Brown she-cat

Warriors:

Searsky- Light gray she-cat

Scorchpelt- Black tom with white tipped tail

Emberfoot- Brown she-cat

Flamingtail- Tan she-cat with Fluffy red tail Apprentice: Blazepaw- Red and tan tom

Burningshadow- Black tom

Queens:

Warmheart- Brown she-cat, mother of Burningshadow's kits, Cinderkit and Firekit

Elders:

Kindleface- Red she-cat with flecks of black Millicent- Brown she-cat

Waterclan

Leader: Pondstar- Dark brown and black tom

Deputy: Streamshadow- Silver she-cat

Medicine cat: Wetfoot- Light gray she-cat Apprentice: Dewpaw- Silver she-cat

Warriors:

Riverclaw- Blue gray tom

Lakepelt- Blue gray she-cat Apprentice: Steampaw- Silver she-cat

Fogtail- Dark gray she-cat

Snowstorm- White tom Apprentice: Mistpaw- Blue gray she-cat

Cloudface- White tom

Queens:

Rainfur- Dark gray and white she-cat, mother of Riverclaw's kit, Dampkit

Elders: Dilburt- Brown tom, former kittypet

Predatorclan

Leader: Adderstar- Black tom

Deputy: Foxshadow- Red and white she-cat

Medicine cat: Dogfur- Brown tom

Warriors:

Leopardtail- Golden she-cat Apprentice: Wolfpaw- Dark gray she-cat

Badgerclaw- Black and white tom

Beartooth- Dark brown tom

Snakefang- Gray she-cat

Lionface- Tabby tom

Queens: Tigerfoot- Golden and orange she-cat, expecting Badgertooth's kits

Elders:

Naynay- Brown tom

Coldclan

Leader: Chillstar- White tom

Deputy: Iceshadow- Black tom

Medicine cat: Snowcloud- White she-cat with one dark brown paw

Warriors:

Frostheart- Red she-cat

Freezingnose- Gray tom Apprentice: Winterpaw- White and silver tom

Arcticsky- White and silver tom

Cooltail- Dark gray tom with very long tail

Frozenleaf- Silver and white she-cat

Queens:

Icyclaw- White she-cat with long claws, expecting Cooltail's kits

Elders:

Tableau- Brown tom

Fastclan

Leader: Swiftstar- Gray tom

Deputy: Runningshadow- Black tom

Medicine cat: Quickfoot- Small white she-cat

Warriors:

Fleet-tail- Tan and brown she-cat

Rapidfur- Blue gray tom Apprentice: Flashpaw- Red tom

Speedypelt- Blue gray she-cat

Fast-tooth- Brown tom

Queens:

Breezeclaw- Light brown she-cat, expecting Rapidfur's kits

Elders:

Mr. Barky von Schnauzer- Brown tom

Sizeclan

Leader: Tinystar- Small tabby tom

Deputy: Littlepool- Small tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Smallclaw- Light brown tom Apprentice: Bigpaw- Black tom

Warriors:

Hugefoot- Big footed white tom

Talltail- Black and white tom Apprentice: Smallpaw- Silver, gray and white she-cat

Shortfur- Gray tom

Bigheart- Red tom

Queens:

Largenose- White and gray she-cat, expecting Shortfur's kits

Elders:

Bloshgarmin- Brown tom


End file.
